Use of solar energy and the art relating thereto represents a broad spectrum of solutions, and many different ways have been suggested for attempting to efficiently use solar energy. The use of electrical solar cells is one known method of utilizing solar energy, but such method involves a large investment in devices having a generally limited life.
Other power producing mechanisms known are designed to use working fluids, such as "Freon". Continued and expanded use of fluorinated hydrocarbons presents many problems, and is possibly harmful due to its effect on the ozone layer of the upper atmosphere.
An ideal solution would be to provide a solar energy device which would directly convert solar energy to electricity, with such a device having a substantial long life. The cost of the solar collector is an important factor in the choice of a system, and the ability for individuals having their own system rather than having public utilities, is a possible answer to the problem of utilization of solar energy. Individual systems, if they are used, however, have to be easy to understand and easy to install, and be of relatively low cost. It is in answer to these needs that the present invention is most useful.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,932 discloses a solar heating device which in FIG. 3 thereof is utilized for operation of an air motor including flywheel mechanism. A heating member 8 receives the concentrated rays from the reflectors of the device heating up the air in the heating unit, and operating the air engine 41 connected to the flywheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,908 discloses a solar power unit wherein air is taken in at the lower end of a diagonally arranged duct 12. The air is passed through the duct where it is heated by solar energy, and is thus expanded and used to drive a rotor 22 at the upper end of the heating duct, which rotor is connected to an electric power generator 25, for producing power.